Play Dead If You want To Live
by Levi.Ackerman1214
Summary: When a surprise attack on the Survey Corps leaves Levi 'dead' what will happen. Its a sick payback for someone to receive. Is the enemy done or has it just started. *Lemon will be included in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Attack on Titan characters. If I did no one would die. Freckle Jesus would still be here, and other characters who died in manga. With that begin with the story.**

* * *

"Sir, news from the messenger." the women knocked on her bosses door.

"Come in, and please hand me the papers." The strong voice spoke.

When he said that the women came in handing the papers to her boss. He took them in his hands, gesturing his hand for her to sit. He flipped through the papers carefully reading them. When he was done reading he added a smirk, putting the papers on his desk corner. Looking back at the girl sitting in front of him.

"So Commander Erwin is having a meeting today, how lovely. It would be a shame if we ruined it. The papers say that the scouts are to come. Its a big meeting on the upcoming expedition I suppose." The man said standing from his seat.

"Yes Sir, It would be a perfect opportunity for us to strike. If the scouts are going to be there so will the Squad Leaders and captains." The women spoke sternly.

"Yes, It would be a perfect time to strike. Of course all of our people would have to barge in. The strongest would have to help me with the little Captain. That damn brat, always kissing up to his sweet Commander. Soon, we will have him." The man said turning to head out the door.

"Call everyone to the courtyard. Today will be the day, we will finally have Humanity's Strongest." The man said with a smirk.

"I will do that Sir," The woman said walking the opposite direction of her leader.

-Meeting about the attack -

"Alright everyone, the Survey Corps will have a meeting later today. We will attack them during that meeting. Remember to have weapons ready. Block everyone away from my group. We will be the ones handling the Commander and the Corporal. Make sure to be ready we head out in a few minutes. The meeting will take place later between 5 or 6. Got it!" The man said receiving a bunch of "Yes sir."

After his little meeting everyone was getting their gear ready. They had acquired maneuver gear from an Underground trading company. They had also gained the swords a little while ago. Once everything was ready. Everyone got into there transportation and started to head out.

There was a total of 200 people with them, all trained in hand to hand combat. They would for sure would come back with 190 or a little more. The Commander and the Captain would be a pain to handle. It was either this end well and have the Captain, or them lose their men and not gain the Captain.

-At the HQ-

It took them a hour and a half to reach the HQ of the Survey Corps. They left there carriages in the woods, not to be caught. The men split up, so they didn't barge in at the same spot. With their plan, the soldiers would be surrounded.

The leader had a silent flare for when they attack. Most of the people were inside, getting ready for the meeting. the meeting was about to start, so very few people were outside. Of course they had to deal with them, they knocked them out easily.

The women was waiting for their messenger who had joined the Survey Corps to yell "Attack".

Everything was quiet, everyone was waiting. This would be it, they would finally win.

* * *

"Thanks everyone for coming, we will be talking about the plans for the upcoming expedition." Commander Erwin spoke loudly.

Next to him stood Captain Levi. The other Squad Leaders and Captains behind him. Erwin and Levi had a special bond, definitely more than a Superior and soldier relationship. They cared about each other, nothing would change that.

The Commander was about to speak until a cadet in the back yelled "Attack."

With that the enemies busted through the doors and windows. Everyone was shocked, but knew they had to fight.

"Everyone fight back!" Erwin yelled.

Erwin, Levi and the other superiors were not in front of windows but in front of the halls. Levi had managed to knock out a man who attacked him. It wasn't until Levi saw the tall man, walking towards him. Erwin saw this and blocked Levi, ready to put up a fight.

"Levi run, go find a place to hide!" Erwin yelled. Levi just stood there in the same spot eyes widened in horror.

The tall man walked up to Erwin and spoke to him.

"Call your men off, and I will tell my men to. If you don't say goodbye to you sweet Captain." He said as he pointed to one of his men holding a gun. It was pointed toward Levi. Erwin's eyes widened, he looked at the frozen Levi.

"Cadets fall back!" Erwin yelled as everyone stopped.

"Same with my men, fall back" The tall man spoke. Looking back at Erwin smirking.

"If any of your men including you move. We will kill Levi." The man spoke loudly. Gesturing for his men to claim the Captain.

"Levi run!," Erwin yelled. The cadets were shocked, most were frozen.

Levi listened to his order and ran down the hall. Not looking back, the tall man moved from Erwin and grabbed his gun. Aiming at the running Levi, and shot the gun.

"Levi!" Erwin yelled to late to stop the man from shooting. The bullet raced down the hall and hit the Captain.

Everyone in the room froze, they looked down the hall. The captain was still standing, no one could see if the bullet hit. That was until the Captain fell onto ground.

"One hit, hopefully I didn't shoot him in his head!" The man spoke, adding a smirk as he spoke jokingly. Erwin stood there frozen eyes widened. He fell to the ground on his knees. Looking down the hall to the body on the ground.

"Anyone makes a move we will cut his head off and hand it to your Commander." The man spoke laughing. Going down the hall, stopping at the body. He knelt down, looking down at the body. He flipped it over, he saw the Corporals eyes widened. He checked to see if he was breathing. He cursed under his breath, seeing that he wasn't breathing. He stood up and kicked Levi a few times in the side and on his chest. He then spoke loudly.

"Well good news I don't shoot him in the head. I shot him in his shoulder. Bad news is that he is dead!" The man spoke. He was happy he was dead, it was payback. He just wanted to make him die slowly. The man was glad he didn't have to worry about him though.

He started walking down the hall, walking past Erwin and out the door. Before leaving he turned back and said.

"Make sure to clean that up, the corporal would not be happy. Men head out." He said before walking away. His men walked out, no one made a move. Afraid of what would happen. The commander got up when he was sure they were gone. He made his way down the hall to Levi. Everyone stood in shock some crying. Some fell to the floor tears leaving their eyes.

Erwin knelt down to Levi, whos eyes were opened and was covered in blood. He picked him up bridal style and walked back to everyone. Everyone looked at the Captain, some who were close saw that he had tears at the corner of his eyes.

Erwin laid Levi down on one of the tables. The soldiers gave him room, by this time most people were crying. When Erwin moved his hand way, he felt a weak grip on his wrist. He looked down and eyes widened.

"Erwin" A faded voice said. When people heard this they looked at Levi." It hurts...So much," Levi said tears falling down his face.

"He's still alive! Get him a doctor Quick!" Erwin yelled. Eyes not leaving Levi's. Erwin picked Levi up and carried him to a different room, laying him on the table. Levi clenched his shoulder, eyes clenching shut.

"Hang in there Levi, you can do it." Erwin spoke. Soon the doctor came in, with a few other people.

"We need you step out for now, please we will do our best." One of the men spoke. Erwin walked out of the room. Walking back to everyone else, everyone was seated. Erwin noticed that some were praying. He sat down next to Mike, Eren and Hange.

"He will be fine Erwin, he's strong. He can do it," Hange said as she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. He knew Levi would be fine, it was Levi they were talking about. Erwin thought about how Levi saved himself and played dead. Erwin thought of that and smiled.

"Good job, Levi" Erwin thought.

* * *

 **There it is my new story. I have another story, if you want to read it. Please leave a review if you liked it or want more. Please leave feedback as well. Thanks for reading, next chapter will come out soon. Until then... bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this chapter is my first lemon. Its between Levi and Erwin. So if you don't like it, don't read it. I do not own Attack on Titan or the many characters. So lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Levi awoke to be in his room, he had a slight pain in his shoulder. He sat up, looking around his room. He saw his uniform hanging up. He stood up and went over to the mirror. His hair was a mess, he was a little paler and a little skinnier, other than that he looked fine. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black pants. He decided to put on his uniform. He put on his pants, shirt then gear straps. After that his boots and cravat, he combed his hair to its normal style. Once he was ok with his look, he put his jacket on and walked out of the room.

He continued to walk down the long hall, looking out the window. He saw soldiers training in fighting and 3dmg. He continued to walk down the hall, walking past the cadet rooms. He then made it to the dining hall doors. He opened the doors and walked in. He saw that no one was in there. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. He poured water instead of tea into his cup. He sat down in the dining hall. It was quiet, it was starting to freak him out.

Once he finished his drink he got up and walked out. He continued walking down the hall, passing more doors and windows. No one was in the halls, everyone was out training. He needed to see what was going on, so he walked out to the training grounds. When he walked out people stared at him. He gave them his same glare. They went back to training after that. He then spotted Hanji and Eren across the field. He walked over to them, they were talking to someone.

"Yeah he has been out for about a week Sir. He hasn't woken yet at all." Hanji said. Talking to the tall figure.

"Who has?" Levi asked curious. Hanji and Eren turned around to look at Levi.

"LEVI!" Hanji yelled hugging Levi. Her grip was surprisingly hard.

"Hey stop hugging me!" Levi yelled, Eren also joined the hug.

"Sir he is awake now and fine. No need to worry." Hanji yelled to the guy.

"I see, well you have my information. Have a good day." The man said getting into his ride. Waving his hand, Hanji waved back.

"Thanks for your help, see you soon." Hanji said back to the man. Turning back towards Levi.

"Levi I thought you were going to die. Don't ever do that again" Hanji said in joy.

"Do what again?" Levi said, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Acting dead like that!" Hanji yelled "Everyone thought you were dead."

"It was either that or me being dragged along with the man." Levi said back.

"As long as you are alright, Don't know what we would do with out you." Eren added. Smiling at the small corporal.

"Levi, You might want to go to Erwin now. He's been watching you the most." Hanji then said.

"Yeah, I'll go now I guess. See you two later." Levi said to Hanji and Eren. He then started walking the opposite direction.

"He doesn't know yet does he?" Eren asked. "Wont that make him angry?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know yet. Its going to make him furious." Hanji answered back.

Levi arrived at Erwin's room, he knocked at the door lightly.

"Erwin you there?" Levi asked about to walk away, until a voice said come in.

Levi slowly opened the door to see Erwin at his desk. He didn't look up from his papers. He just kept reading and signing the papers.

"Erwin? Are you listening?" Levi asked, now getting mad.

"Yes, I am listening. Sit down for a minute. I need to finish signing this." Erwin said still not looking up from the paper.

Levi went over and sat down in the chair. Waiting for Erwin to be done It was about 2 or so minutes before he put the paper down.

"Levi I need to tell you something." Erwin said now looking up at Levi.

"Yeah, what is it?" Levi said in his same sharp voice.

"I'm excluding you from the upcoming expedition." Erwin said almost sounding sorry.

"What! Why? Erwin we have been planning this for two months now. Why are you taking me out!" Levi yelled.

"Levi, I have to. Higher up's have ordered me to. Due to your injury." Erwin said back to Levi.

"You couldn't do anything about it! You could of done something! Why didn't you!?" Levi yelled.

"I didn't know if you would be awake or in good condition."

"Sure, that's exactly what you thought! You asshole, I'm done here!" Levi said getting up, heading for the door.

"Levi you need to calm down" Erwin said in a calm voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Levi yelled.

Erwin got up and walked towards Levi. Levi backed up, bumping into a wall of course. Erwin pinned Levi against the wall.

"Get away from me you dumbass!" Levi said trapped.

Erwin didn't listen as he pressed his lips against Levi's. Levi opened his eyes wide. Erwin then stopped the kiss. Pulling away, looking Levi in the eyes.

"That's enough, stop." Levi said in a shaky tone.

Erwin pulled Levi's jacket down, the jacket falling to the floor. Levi afraid to move didn't say a word. His eyes wide opened looking straight. Erwin continued to undo the straps on Levi's chest. When they were off, he continued to unbutton Levi's shirt.

Levi was now terrified, his breathing was fast. Erwin pulled his shirt off, that also falling to the floor. He started kissing Levi's neck, his tongue then trailing down his chest. Erwin got on his knee's and unbuttoned Levi's pants. Along with the straps and shoes, he took his pants off. Pulling off his boxers next, Levi stood naked in front of Erwin.

"Please stop Erwin" Levi said in a low voice. He was now shaking.

Erwin didn't listen as he dragged Levi to his bed. He used the straps of Levi's gear to tie Levi's hand to the head board. Erwin climbed in between Levi's legs, his mouth going over his dick. He took it in his mouth and began sucking. Levi let out a quiet moan. Erwin continued to suck on his dick, his hands going up to Levi's nipples.

"Erwin" Levi moaned.

Erwin moved from Levi and undid his straps, he then took off his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants not taking them off all the way. He bent down and kissed Levi, biting his lip. Erwin stuck two of his fingers in Levi's mouth. Levi covered them in his spit, Erwin then took them out. He stuck one finger in Levi's ass.

Levi bit his lip, it wasn't painful but uncomfortable. Erwin stuck another finger in his hole.

"Erwin it hurts" Levi said, his eyes shut.

"You can do it Levi" Erwin said

Erwin inserted the third finger, causing a gasp from Levi. He started thrusting the fingers inside. After a minute he took his fingers out. He took his hands and spread Levi's legs out.

"Levi, this might hurt a bit" Erwin said. Levi nodded his head and Erwin continued.

"Wait Erwin" Levi said before Erwin entered. "Will you untie my hands please?"

"Yes, I will" Erwin untied Levi's hands. Levi then put his hands on Erwin's back.

"I will try to make it hurt as less as possible"

"Ok"

With that Erwin started to enter. Levi clenched his eyes shut. His hands digging into Erwin's back. Erwin continued to enter until he was all in. He waited till Levi was more comfortable.

"Okay Erwin, you can go"

Erwin started slow thrust. Not wanting to hurt Levi. Levi clenched his eyes tighter. It wasn't long before Levi was moaning.

"Faster" Levi said in a low voice.

Erwin picked up his pace. Levi started to moan, his hands wrapped around Erwin's neck. Noise wasn't really a issue, since Erwin's room was at the top floor. No one really had a room near his, Levi being the closest. Everyone was training or downstairs. It was a three story building as well.

"Erwin, I-I" Levi tried to say, but his breathing was too heavy.

"Go ahead Levi, let it out" Erwin said as Levi came.

"Erwin" Levi moaned. Spit slid down Levi's chin. His breathing was fast, he was shaking as well. Erwin pulled out of Levi. He kissed Levi again, his tongue entering his mouth. He ended the kiss and sat up. He pulled Levi over, he put Levi on his lap. He entered his dick in Levi again. Erwin lifted his hips up and down.

"It feels good" Levi said looking at Erwin.

"That's good. I'm happy you enjoy it" Erwin smiled. Erwin quickened his pace, causing Levi to moan even more.

"I'm close Erwin" Levi moaned.

"Me too, hold on" Erwin said as he slowed down. He came inside Levi, and Levi came the same time. Erwin pulled out, and laid down next to Levi. Levi laid down as well and hugged Erwin. Erwin was shocked at first, but smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm going to get some water and wash clothe from my bathroom" Erwin said as he got up and walked to his bathroom. Soon Erwin came back with water and wash clothes and Levi sat up.

"Come here" Erwin said as Levi went over to Erwin. Erwin took a clothe and washed Levi's body. He did the same to his body as well.

"Levi, I'll do what I can to get you back into the expedition." Levi said as him and Levi got dressed.

"Really? You would do that" Levi said as he put on his boots.

"Of course I will. I cant promise it though. I will try my hardest"

"Try your best okay" Levi said. By this time they were both dressed.

When they were about to walk out Levi hugged Erwin. Erwin was shocked by the sudden movement. He thought that Levi would punch him or something else.

"Thank You...for everything" Levi said his head against Erwin's chest.

"Thank You too Levi"

Together they walked out of the room. They walked down the hall, and its like they started a new life.

"Sir we have important news that you would want to hear." The women came in to her bosses office.

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Levi Ackerman is not dead. He is still at the Survey Corps HQ and he is in good condition. Erwin Smith and him are rather close."

"Is that so, looks like I get a second chance. Time for a new plan... call everyone to the hall. We need to talk" The man said getting up and walking towards the door.

Erwin and Levi walked down the quiet hall. They stopped at Levi's door.

"Goodnight Erwin" Levi said in a jokingly manner.

"You too Levi" Erwin said as Levi walked into his room and shut the door. Erwin walked down the hall to his room. Walking in and shutting the door.

"Well hello there Commander" Erwin looked at his desk to see a women leaning against it.

"What! How did you-" Was the last thing Erwin said before a clothe was put up against his mouth. Before he blacked out.

 **That's the new chapter. How did you like it, cliffhanger. Not really, you know most likely what will happen next. Leave a review if you would like. Thanks for reading, until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updating again! This of course is the next chapter. You get to find out what will happen to Erwin. There is going to be a lot of violence, rape and blood so beware. I do not own the Attack on Titan characters. Lets begin!**

* * *

Erwin awoke to be in a some what lit room. He tried to get up but couldn't move. His hands were bound together. The chain holding them wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. He looked around for any object but none were in sight. He looked around again, he noticed something he didn't see before. It was a person.

"Are you awake?" Erwin asked.

"Erwin? Where are we. I cant see anything." Levi said in his same calm voice.

"Thank god, you probably have something over your eyes."

"I'm chained up pretty good. I can barely move" Levi said next.

Erwin was about to speak until a door opened letting in light. Lights came on and Erwin could see again. He looked over to Levi. He had no shirt on and his eyes were blindfolded.

"I see you two are awake. Now lets begin" Erwin noticed it was the same man who had shot Levi.

"Why are we here?" Erwin asked.

"Now that I cant tell you. You are my prisoners until I'm done with you" The man spoke.

"I can do what I want when I want to both of you."

The man walked into the cell and stood in front of Levi.

"I'll start off with this." With that the man kicked Levi in the chest. Levi let out a pained cough.

"Levi!" Erwin yelled.

The man then kicked Levi in the head. Levi received another kick to the head. Levi held his head down.

"Stop, he doesn't deserve this!" Erwin yelled again.

That only caused a kick to Levi's chest. Levi coughed and some blood came out of his mouth. The man continued to kick Levi all over until Levi was a bleeding mess.

"Please...stop" Erwin said in a low voice.

The man unchained Levi and Levi fell to the hard floor. He struggled for breath. He then just laid there, looking lifeless.

"Now he took a beating. Your probably wondering why I'm not beating you. Well I want you to watch and suffer." The man walked back to Levi and took off his blind fold. The look on Levi's face broke Erwin's heart.

His eyes were almost closed. He face had blood all over it. Levi looked up to the man. He never looked at Erwin.

"I have something that hurts like a bitch" The man said as he walked out of the room. When he left Levi didn't move. He laid there on the ground. Erwin never let his eyes move from Levi.

The man came back a couple minutes later with a whip.

"Please, don't do it to him!" Erwin yelled.

"Like I said I can do what I want when I want." After that the man hit Levi with the whip. Levi was on his hands and knees his eyes clenched shut. The man repeatedly hit Levi on the back.

"Stop! Please" Erwin cried out. The man still didn't stop, he continued to hit Levi over and over again.

"That should do it" He then stopped and put the whip in his belt.

"Don't worry we aren't done yet." Erwin's eyes widened. What more could they do to him?

The man walked over to the table outside the cell and grabbed a knife. He walked back to Levi. He held the knife to Levi's arm.

"Don't do it please! Leave him alone!"

"Your in no position to speak"

With that the man cut Levi's arm. His blood drooping to the ground. The man continued to cut Levi all over. He dropped the knife and held Levi's chin so Levi was looking at him.

"Now you are a strong little shit. What do I have to do to break you?" The man asked. There was no reply. The man smirked looking at Levi's bruised, bloody and broken body.

"He might already be broken. I guess torture isn't his thing."

"Please... I beg you leave him alone." Erwin said.

"I want more. He doesn't seem done. Once I get that you guys can leave."

"What more do you need? He cant take much longer of this" Erwin cried.

"Er-Erwin" Levi tried to say as he coughed up blood. "Please... stop. Let him... do what.. what he wants" He managed to say.

"Levi I cant watch this anymore!" Erwin yelled. Tears fell down his face. "I cant do it anymore Levi."

"Well look at that. He really cares about you Levi. Do you feel the same?"

"Of... of course... I do" He said.

"That's good." The man walked over to Levi and knelt down. "You will give your body to me for tonight. If you do he and you leave alive. If you don't, he will be my prisoner forever."

"Levi, don't do it! I can handle it!" Erwin cried to Levi. Levi looked to the ground, silent tears fell from his eyes.

"What do you choose?" The man asked. Levi stared at the ground and spoke.

"I will give you...my body." Levi said in a low voice.

"Levi! Please don't! Please!" Erwin cried out.

"He already made his choice. I wont make you watch. I'll take him to my room."

The man picked Levi up in his arms walking out of the cell. Erwin looked at the man carrying Levi away. He then looked to ground. He couldn't believe that Levi had chose that.

 _Inside the room_

The man walked into the room shut and locked the door.

He laid Levi on the bed. He proceeded to take his shirt off. Levi laid there looking up at the ceiling, not moving at all. The man had took his shoes off and went over to the bed. He climbed on top of Levi and unbuttoned Levi's pants. Pulling them off all the way along with his boxers and boots. The man stared at Levi's body, it was well built. Truly one you would see from Humanity's Strongest.

"I know your whole body is hurting, so I will be gentle." Levi couldn't believe the man had tortured him, but will now be gentle. He wasn't arguing, he was just confused. The man then unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He didn't take them all the way off.

He bent down and kissed Levi. Slipping his tongue in his mouth, exploring its warmth. Levi let out a soft moan. The man smirked.

"You enjoying it?" The man said in a joking manner. Levi blushed but he couldn't see it because the blood on his face.

The man took Levi's dick into his mouth and sucked on it. He played with Levi's nipples. He twisted and rubbed them. Levi kept moaning and gripped the bed sheets. He was about to cum and the man noticed. He sucked harder causing Levi to cum in his mouth. He pulled off of Levi's dick.

The man put three of his fingers in his mouth. Thrusting them in and out until they were covered in spit. He brought them to Levi's entrance and pushed them all in. Levi moaned loudly as the man started to thrust the fingers inside him. Levi was about to cum, the man noticed this and fastened his pace. Levi couldn't hold it in and came.

"I'm going to enter now, so hold on to my neck." The man pulled his fingers out and put his dick in all the way.

He hit Levi's good spot the first thrust causing Levi to arch his back. He moaned out loud. The man continued to hit the same spot over and over again. Levi's eyes rolled back and he had spit fall out of his mouth.

The man looked at Levi and smirked again as he slowed his pace and came inside of Levi. Levi came as well. The man pulled out and pulled his pants up.

He got off the bed and walked into what looked like a washroom. He came back out with a towel and a shirt. He laid them near Levi and Levi laid up.

"The shirt is going to be big on you. Use the washroom to clean yourself off there's a towel. I'm going to leave the room to give you some time." He said as he got up.

"Thank you" The man turned around shocked. He had just tortured him and he said thank you. He smiled and said your welcome before walking out of the door.

When he left Levi walked into the Washroom. He turned the water on and stepped in. The warm water hit his wounds and he hissed. It stung for a minute or so but he pushed through it.

Once he was done he turned the water off and stepped out. He dried himself and put the shirt on. He walked out of the washroom when someone nocked on the door.

He opened it and saw a women. She walked in with a case and sat in one of the chairs.

"You must be Levi, I'm Crystal. I'm the nurse, he wanted me to stitch and bandage you. So if you will please sit down here." She smiled to him.

Levi walked over and sat in the chair. She gave him a sheet to tie around his waste. Once he had sat down, she began.

She took a clothe and put alcohol on it. She cleaned all of his wounds first. He winced at the slight sting, it hurt like a bitch.

"I know that hurt, but now all I have to do is stitch up the bad wounds. This part you wont really feel, there was numbing alcohol in there." She said as she started to stitch up the wounds.

It took about 30 minutes which was fast in his opinion. She got out wraps and wrapped His chest.

"This is so the stitches don't get bothered. The injuries on your head isn't as bad as I thought. It just needed to be cleaned that's all."

Once she was done wrapping him up she put his shirt back on. She packed up the medical supplies, before she left she handed Levi painkillers.

"Thank you" Levi said as he took the pills container.

"Your welcome" She smiled and walked out shutting the door. When she walked out the man came in.

"There is a room across you can sleep in, its almost 10 right now. Erwin was brought to a different room."

"That's fine to me. Thank you again."

"No problem, now go get some rest."

Levi walked out of the room and across to the other room. He got in and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and laid down. He usually slept in a chair, but he took the chance to sleep in the bed. He didn't bother too use the blanket. He fell asleep fast, the warmth of the room and the bed helped a lot.

When Levi awoke he saw his clothes on the table. He got up and walked over to them. He picked up the button up shirt and pulled the shirt he was wearing off. He put on the shirt and buttoned it up. He put his pants on next then his boots. He then put on his cravat, he took his maneuver gear straps off and his jacket two nights ago in his room.

Once he was dressed, he used his hands to style his hair. He then walked out of the room. He came out right when the man and a women came.

"We were just about to see if you were awake." The man said.

"The Commander is awake too, he's in the carriage right now."

"Okay."

"He told us he would wait for you in there. Don't know why" The man said as he gestured his hand for Levi to follow.

The walk was quiet until they came to doors. He opened them and they walked outside. They walked to carriage and Erwin came out. He looked at the man as if he was going to kill him.

"You guys will be brought back to the HQ. After this we will not see each other again."

"That would be great. for what you have done." Erwin said.

"If that is all, here's your Captain." The man said as he gestured for Levi to go over to Erwin.

Erwin and Levi walked into the carriage and shut the door. The thing started and they were off. Erwin looked out the window to see the man walking back to the building.

Erwin looked to the other side to look at Levi. Levi had his head down as if in shame. Erwin noticed Levi was shaking.

"Levi" Erwin said with his stern voice. He saw Levi sorta flinch. Was Levi really scared of him.

"Levi, Why did you do that?" Erwin asked.

"I.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Dammit I'm sorry" Levi said as he started to cry.

"You didn't have to go through that."

"But I love you! I wasn't going to let that happen to you." He yelled.

Erwin grabbed Levi's chin and raised his head. Levi had tears falling down his face. Erwin kissed Levi and rubbed Levi's back.

"I'm sorry Levi. I'm the one who should be sorry. He could of been dead before. I was to scared to see what he would do."

"I Love you Levi"

"I love you too"

 **Hey everyone. I have been updating all my stories a lot lately. Go check out my other story. Leave a review on this one as well. Until the next chapter see you.**


End file.
